


Braving the Alpha

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora is a Hale—in more ways than one, Derek is a sourwolf, Everybody loves Isaac (but not that way), F/M, M/M, Spoilers: Season 3 for characters, wolfy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Cora have been seeing each other for a while now and Cora wants to take it a step farther, but Isaac is the one who has to take the biggest risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braving the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> So my friend, irishjeeper has been like the sweetest to me (she’d say it’s the other way round), doing some stuff for me and giving me a gift card for iTunes so I could get some things I’ve been wanting. I can’t afford to give her things in return because I am broker than broke right now so I decided I’d write her some fic. I needed to finish this one before we got much farther into the season and it got Joss’ed so here we go.

Cora threw herself down onto the bed beside Isaac and then rolled into his body, grinning at him. Propping her chin up on his chest, she asked, “So are you going to talk to Derek?”

“What?” Isaac gulped. “Why do _I_ need to talk to Derek?”

“Well, unless you weren’t intending to make an honest wolf out of me…”

“No. No. I think Derek would have much more of an issue if I didn’t. But I’m still not understanding why I have to _talk_ to him.”

“Because he’s the Alpha.”

“He’s also _your_ brother!”

“All the more reason you need to talk to him.” She leaned up so she could kiss him on the tip of his nose. “He’s not going to bite you. Besides you survived last time.”

Isaac thunked his head against the pillow as he groaned. “Remind me again why I put up with you?”

“Because you love me. And the sex is _really_ good.” She grinned at him when he groaned again. “So will you do it? For me?”

 

 

 

Stiles looked up from the book he was skimming as a howl echoed across the clearing. He set the book aside as it repeated, knowing that he would soon have company. The pack had decided a long time ago that it was better to let the human members know ahead of time that they were approaching and all of the wolves didn’t always carry cell phones with them. By the time he identified the howl, Isaac was already loping into sight. The beta waved before vaulting onto the porch and dropping down next to Stiles. “Show-off,” Stiles muttered.

Isaac had curled up at Stiles’s feet and now he looked up at his human Alpha as if trying to figure out what he was talking about. “That was easy,” he replied.

“For you maybe. I would have fallen flat on my face and busted my head open.” Stiles rubbed the younger boy’s head affectionately so Isaac would know he wasn’t being scolded. More than any of the others, Isaac still needed reassurance and touch from the other members of the pack. “So why are you here when I managed to ditch our Alpha so I could get some reading done?”

“I needed to talk to Derek, but I’d rather talk to you first,” Isaac said.

Stiles frowned at that. “Of course, but you know I won’t keep anything from Derek that might hurt him.”

“It won’t hurt him. Or I don’t think it will,” Isaac said. “I wanted to talk about Cora.”

“What about Cora? She didn’t hurt you, did she? Or you her? Are you okay?”

Isaac smiled at the worry he could smell wafting off of the other male. “It’s fine. We’re both fine. No, no one is hurt. I just… There’s something I needed…”

Stiles grinned. “Now you’re starting to sound like me.” Reaching down, he rubbed a hand through Isaac’s curls, waiting until the wolf calmed down and relaxed against his legs. “Better now?”

“Can I just stay here for the next three hours?” Isaac mumbled.

“You can stay here for as long as you want… or the next hour. Because Derek will be home in an hour and he’s going to want to know why you’re hugging my knees,” Stiles answered.

“’M not _hugging_ your knees.”

“Hate to tell ya, dude, but the arms are wrapped around them and you’re kinda squeezing.”

“Didn’t mean to.” Isaac started to pull back, but Stiles grabbed his arms before he could move very far. “What?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Stiles asked. “I didn’t mean leave. Tell me why you ran all the way over here.”

Isaac knelt back down and rubbed his head against Stiles, marking him with pack scent. “Cora sent me to talk to Derek.”

“Cora can’t talk to Derek herself? It’s not like he’s going to toss her around. Well, not any more than usual,” Stiles replied.

“Not for this. It’s not…” Isaac frowned as he tried to figure out how to explain it to Stiles. As much as Stiles was part of the pack, both because he was Scott’s best friend and because he was Derek’s mate, there were still some things he couldn’t understand because he wasn’t wolf. “I can’t…”

Stiles’s hand rubbed comfortingly through Isaac’s hair. “Try to tell me about it. Make me understand. Just go slowly.”

“I want to be with Cora,” Isaac started and Stiles nodded encouragingly. “You and Derek have it so easy because you just _are_.” When Stiles barked out a laugh, Isaac insisted, “You _are_!”

“Isaac, Derek and I almost killed each other. Not to mention all the other issues we’ve had and, oh, the _minor_ issue of _hating_ each other when we met.”

“But you overcame that. You. You and Derek…” Isaac sighed. “I wish I could have that.” He rubbed his cheek against Stiles’s knee again. “But I know I’m not going to find my _perfect_ match.”

“You and Cora…”

“I love Cora, but she’s not my mate,” Isaac said. “It doesn’t change what I want though; that I care about her.”

“Okay so. What does this have to do with our resident cranky Alpha?”

Isaac grinned against Stiles’s leg. “Does Derek know you call him that?”

“Well you have to admit that Derek is a crankier alpha than Scott. Scott is more of a fluffier alpha. Not saying it’s a bad thing, just you know, Derek is naturally crankier.” Stiles poked Isaac’s nose. “You aren’t going to distract me though. What do you need?”

“I need to talk to Derek about marrying Cora,” Isaac said in a rush.

“Huh.” Stiles sat back in his chair, an almost baffled look on his face.

Isaac waited, but when Stiles didn’t say anything after a few minutes, he said, “Stiles? Are you okay? Please tell me I didn’t break you.”

“Very funny.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Isaac. “Are you serious? Isn’t that a bit… I don’t know… archaic?”

Isaac shrugged. “I told you it was a wolf thing.”

“Yeah. No kidding. Well my best suggestion is just ask. I mean he already knows you’re sleeping with Cora. He’s not going to kill you for asking to marry her.”

“You think he’ll…” Isaac started, but his head jerked around before he finished the sentence. “Derek’s back.”

Stiles squeezed his shoulder. “You can do it, wolf boy.”

The Camaro pulled up in front of the house, parking so it would be easy to both gain access to it and leave the property. After a minute, Derek emerged from the car, a blank look on his face. He mounted the steps, his eyes scanning the two younger men sitting on the porch. “Stiles,” he drawled as he reached the top step, “should I be concerned that Isaac is hugging your legs?”

“Nah,” Stiles replied. “He just needed some Stiles time. How come you’re back so early?”

“I finished up.” Derek glared at Isaac, who scooted back so he wasn’t leaning against Stiles anymore.

“Don’t be a sourwolf,” Stiles said, smacking Derek’s thigh when he got close enough. “Isaac didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Fine.” Derek leaned down, pressing his lips against Stiles’s before nuzzling and sniffing against his neck. When he pulled back, he asked Isaac, “Why are you here?”

“Derek!” Stiles smacked him again. “Manners!”

Derek growled lightly, but backed down a little. “Is something wrong?” he gritted out.

“No,” Isaac replied. “But I needed to talk with you.”

“So? Talk.” Derek groaned when Stiles glared at him. “What did you want me to say?”

“You could be a little nicer about it, this is difficult for him,” Stiles pointed out.

Derek glared back in response, but sat down in the chair next to Stiles. “Go ahead, Isaac.”

“Cora sent me to talk to you,” Isaac started.

“She couldn’t talk to me herself?” Derek asked.

Isaac shook his head. “Believe me, I asked that. If I’d had a choice I wouldn’t be here.”

“Is my sister not important to you?” Derek demanded.

“No. It’s not that at all,” Isaac hastened to reassure him. “I just. I. Cora asked me to. Well. That is.”

“Does he normally stutter this much?” Derek interrupted to ask. “Take a breath, Isaac.”

The younger wolf followed directions, conditioned by now to follow instructions of his alpha, and took a deep breath. “I’d like your permission to marry Cora,” Isaac said.

Derek stared at him in stupefied wonder for long enough that Stiles poked the alpha in the side. “Dude, you gotta answer him.”

“Are you asking me as your alpha or as Cora’s brother?” Derek responded.

“Uh, is there a difference?” Isaac replied.

“No,” Stiles said as Derek said, “Yes.”

“Is this a wolf thing?” Stiles asked. “Derek, come on, there’s no reason for you to say no.”

“I haven’t said no yet,” Derek said.

“You haven’t said yes either,” Stiles pointed out.

“Do you really need to have a say in this?” Derek questioned.

“You mean I don’t get one?” Stiles wanted to know. “I am your mate, according to you. And that makes me, Cora’s what? Brother-in-law? Or does it not work that way? If not, then I’m Isaac’s friend. And therefore I have a say because of that.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a few minutes, the two men obviously having a contest of wills. “Why must you be so stubborn?” Derek asked finally.

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Stiles replied.

“You know having to listen to you doesn’t get any less gross,” Isaac commented.

“No respect,” Derek said, shaking his head.

“Derek,” Stiles said.

“I know, Stiles,” the alpha said. “Isaac.”

Isaac sat up straighter, almost going to his knees as he came to attention to listen to his alpha. “Yes, Derek?”

“I really have no reason to deny your request, but,” Derek held up a hand, “I expect you to continue to treat Cora with the respect she deserves. And I’ll be giving her the same instructions.”

“Thank you, Derek,” Isaac said, bouncing forward, but stopped before he launched himself at the alpha.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the two of them before grabbing Derek and hauling him towards Isaac and pulling them into a group hug. “Seriously, where would you guys be without me?” he demanded. “For a bunch of werewolves, you are the least touchy feely guys ever.”

Isaac laughed as Derek rolled his own eyes, although they both submitted to the hug Stiles insisted on. When they separated, Derek said, “You and Cora will have to visit soon to discuss when and where.”

“Of course. I’ll have Cora call,” Isaac said. He got to his feet, having crouched back down after he’d been released from the hug. “Thank you again, Derek.”

Derek turned to Stiles after Isaac had loped off. “See? Isaac has manners.”

“Are you implying that I don’t?” Stiles asked. Getting out of his own chair, he moved over to Derek’s, swinging his leg over so he was straddling the alpha’s lap, and settling in it. Automatically, Derek anchored his hands on Stiles’s hips, holding the younger man in place. “Thank you for that.”

“For what?” Derek asked, genuinely confused. “There was no reason to deny him. Isaac is a good beta and a good match for Cora.”

“But he’s not Cora’s mate,” Stiles pointed out.

Running a hand through Stiles’s hair, Derek nuzzled along his collarbone, before kissing him deeply. “Not all of us are lucky enough to find our mate,” he replied. “I can’t find it in me to deny them what happiness they can find.”

“You’re a good Alpha,” Stiles said with a smile. “And a good mate.”

“Want to come inside with me and I’ll show you what a good mate I am?” Derek asked.

“Did you really have to ask?” Stiles tried to leap up, but was stopped by the hands on his hips and almost fell. Derek shook his head at his mate’s lack of co-ordination. “Can we pretend I didn’t do that?”

Derek kissed him deeply. “Of course. But I might just use it against you later.”

“Of course you will.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “One of these days I’m going to surprise you.”

“You surprise me all the time, Stiles. And in a good way.” Derek helped him up, taking his hand, and pulling him into the house. Isaac’s question had made him think. Maybe he’d have to do something himself and make his arrangement with his mate a little more permanent.


End file.
